1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine. More specifically, the invention provides an exercise machine that includes a mechanism for variably adjusting the resistance provided by the exercise machine and a mechanism for safely braking the exercise machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many known exercise machines have some portion of the equipment designed to be pulled or pushed by an athlete or other user in a manner that typically enhances the strength of a particular muscle group. These machines generally provide a controlled resistance in some fashion against the effort required by the user to move the equipment. An example of a such known exercise machine is a blocking sled that is pushed by a football player primarily through the power provided by the player's legs to move the sled over a field.
It is also generally known that exercise machines as described above provide variable resistance to the user, which, however, generally utilize relatively complex, heavy, and unreliable apparatuses that on occasion cannot properly be controlled. Therefore, it is desirable to overcome these and other problems with a machine having a variably adjusting resistance which is more consistent and reliable than the previous art.
For example, some of these exercise machines may continue to move as a result of momentum when the user ceases pulling or pushing the equipment. Such continued motion may cause the machine to roll into the user's feet and ankles or jerk the user forward, possibly causing injury. Such a machine should include an improved mechanism for safely braking the exercise machine when the user stops the exercise.